ragameechufandomcom-20200214-history
Oh, Brother!
Oh, Brother is an episode of The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3. ''Ragameechu considers it the worst episode of the show, and says that it completely destroyed Luigi as a character for him. This is because Luigi was totally out of character and was very rude to Mario. He put it in the #6 place of Ragameechu's #10 Worst TV Show Episodes between ''Not All Dogs Go to Heaven ''and ''Life of Brian. It's also the episode that got the most reviews, and his atrocity page for it is his most-viewed deviation of all. Other Notes Do you ever feel sad about Luigi being in Mario's shadow, and never getting the appreciation Mario does? Well, this episode could explain why. Mario and Luigi are trapped in Toad's house while it is raining. Mario is listening to a record while Luigi is reading. Luigi gets fed up with the music and throws it into the fireplace...why'd you need to do that? The brothers end up getting into a fight and Luigi storms off into the rain. As it turns out, the rain is actually coming from shower heads built by Kooky van Koopa so they can collect any money washed down the pipes...which makes absolutely no sense whatsoever. But the machine breaks and now they need a plumber to fix it. Mario goes after Luigi, but Luigi is acting like a total jerk again. Eventually, Kooky uses a fishing rod (seriously?) to catch Mario and hypnotize him, and eventually Luigi goes after him and saves him. If they stopped there, they could have saved this episode and it might have actually been heartwarming. But then at the end, Luigi starts acting like a jerk again for no good reason...you should be glad that your brother didn't stay hypnotised, ya stupid green dipwad! Journal Review I'm going to re-review "Oh Brother". You know, from that show, The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3? Well, this has got to be the worst episode of them all (and I hate it!). I know this show has awful writing, but this is the show at some of its worst. And this isn't one of those that are bad because they are stupid or confusing; it's the one that made me thoroughly ticked off. So let's begin. It starts of in the Mushroom Kingdom (well, duh). It's raining, and the Marios (Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toad) are cooped up (or "kooped up" as the DVD cover called it in Toad's house. Mario is listening to a record, dancing and carrying a plunger. Luigi is reading, and is getting mad at Mario for keeping the music up so loud. Luigi: Mario, can you turn that racket down? Can't you see that I'm trying to read? Mario: Well, I wanna listen to music! This record's hot! Okay, I could sympathise with Luigi because Mario is acting annoying. But then, out of nowhere, Luigi picks up the record and THROWS IT INTO THE FIREPLACE. What the heck?! This sparks a big fight between the brothers, and it results in Luigi storming out of the house...into a storm. Pun much? Meanwhile, King Koopa and his son Ludwig have created a giant machine. It's a giant showerhead that rains all over the Mushroom Kingdom so they can collect coins in the drainage...wha...uh...WHAT? That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard! But the machine (if you can call it that) breaks, and they need to get a plumber to help. You know where this is going... Back in the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario decides to go after his brother. Hopefully, Luigi would have at least calmed down a bit, but instead Luigi starts harassing Mario (for trying to help). Then al of a sudden, one of Ludwig's high-tech machines (a fishing rod) catches Mario, and he is somehow taken to the Koopa Kingdom. Luigi has a sudden change of heart here, and he decides to go and help Mario. Mario is now wearing a hypnosis helmet (the only useful thing Ludwig has ever created), and is fixing the plumbing. Luigi manages to save him and remove the helmet, and make Ludwig try to destroy the King Koopa. That was pretty sadistic, considering what King Koopa did wasn't evil, just really, REALLY stupid. Then Mario thanks Luigi for saving him and says that this mess was his fault. Luigi insists that it was his...and...oh, no. Not one of THESE arguments. Luigi ends up harassing Mario again and he loses all likeability once again. It ends with this: Mario: Brothers. You can't live with 'em, you can't live without 'em. Now, I can see the moral they were trying for, about sibling rivalry, but "True Colors" did that moral much better. I could even compare this episode to "Seahorse Seashell Party" of Family Guy: you should be thankful that a family member is a d*** to you, no matter how far theycause you trouble. If it weren't for Luigi acting like a total *****, there would be no argument and Luigi wouldn't have gotten Mario trapped and enslaved by King Koopa. And who knows what could've happened after his job was done. The Koopas could have kept him their slave, or worse, KILLED him. And it's all Luigi's fault. Sure, it's good that you saved Mario, but who knows what trouble you could have caused? This episode pretty much made me hate Luigi after this. I don't like him...he's too big of a threat to the Mushroom Kingdom...he's EVIL! Review (Ragameechu's #10 Worst TV Show Episodes) Oh, brother. This is the kind of episode that can totally ruin a character. This is like a mix of Little Yellow Book and Seahorse Seashell Party. This shows how bad the writing of the show can get, and how much it put me in a bad mood. Wanna know why? Luigi's a **** in this episode. It's raining outside...just like in Pineapple Fever and Seahorse Seashell Party. Not a good sign...anyway, Mario is listening to music, while Luigi is reading. Luigi tells Mario turn the music down... I hate to quote an episode from modern Family Guy, but... Chris Griffin: Go read in your own room! Mario, of course, refuses to turn the music down. So Luigi, for no good reason, throws the RECORD INTO THE FIREPLACE. WHY THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT?! So the brothers get into a fight, and it results in Luigi de-brotherizing himself. He walks out into the rain, and the princess convinces Mario to follow after Luigi. Meanwhile, we realize the rain is coming from a showerhead that the Koopas built to get coins from the drainage. Stupidest...plan...ever! But the machine breaks, and King Koopa has to get a plumber to help him. Meanwhile, Mario finds Luigi. And Luigi harasses him again for trying to help. And because Mario's right there, he gets caught by a high-tech machine...a fishing rod. If you're going to treat low-tech stuff as high-tech, do it right, like the Krusty Krab Training Video did. Anyway, Mario gets captured and hypnotized by the Koopas. And Luigi seems to save the episode by saving Mario. But then it goes One Coarse Meal on us by making Ludwig try to destroy King Koopa... WHAT...?! Anyway, the Marios apologize to each other...and get into another fight. I get the moral is supposed to about sibling rivalry and all, but True Colors did it better. This...this is bad. Because of Luigi, Mario got kidnapped and hypnotised by the Koopas. Who knows what could have happened?! Sure, you saved him, but what you could have caused may have destroyed the entire kingdom! Also, they morphed the moral from "sibling rivalries are only temporary" to "You should be nice to your family, even if they abuse you repeatedly and get you into serious danger." *cough cough* Seahorse Seashell Party *cough cough*. Ugh...five more to go. Gallery anat___oh_brother_by_ragameechu-d7eqlj7.png|The original review, with the atrocity rating off by 1 point. Oh Brother review updated.png|The updated review, with a higher score. Category:The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 episodes Category:Animated Atrocities Category:Animated Atrocities (The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3) Category:Animated Atrocities with a 50% or Higher Rating Category:Ragameechu's Top 10 Worst TV Show Episodes Category:Little Yellow Book Moments